Oiseau de Justice
by Dagron
Summary: La suite de Ce qu'est Devenu Edogawa Conan. Chapitres 8 à 14 en ligne. Kato, suite à un spectacle de magie, se retrouve confronté à un drôle d'oiseau, tandis qu'Heiji, le détective d'Osake, le recherche pour Kudo.
1. Ressurgi du passé

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 01 : Ressurgi du passé ...

Dehors, le chant des oiseaux, peu nombreux, certes, accompagnait le brouhaha arythmique des personnes se promenant dans le quartier. Dehors, on pouvait entendre les pétarades des voitures et de la circulation. Dehors, on entendait le rire des enfants, sortants de l'école avoisinante, contents de pouvoir enfin profiter des beaux rayons du soleil, dans la chaleur de l'après-midi.

Mais il n'était pas dehors, lui...

Enfermé dans sa cellule, Baikal, alias Saru Takuta, se sentait comme un lion en cage. 10 ans ! Après dix longues et profitables années, à rebâtir son trafic, à échapper à l'attention de la loi, il s'était fait avoir par une gamine !!

Il fulminait. Sans Ayumi Yoshida, il ne serait pas enfermé, sans Shinichi Kudo, il serait encore à la tête de son trafic, et sans ce garnement et son foutu tempérament...

Pour la énième fois depuis son arrestation deux mois auparavant, Baïkal maudit Akira.

Il n'avait pas eu de version claire des évènements : son avocat était un imbécile. Il était à la fois frustré et soulagé qu'on ait emmené Akira dans un endroit hors de sa portée. S'il se retrouvait face à face avec le jeune home, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait.

Comme s'il était un de ces jeunes délinquants à qui il vendait sa marchandise, l'ancien homme en noir jura haut et fort, avant de s'asseoir violemment sur son lit.

Un homme en uniforme venait juste de rentrer dans la pièce, de l'autre coté des barreaux. Il claqua sa langue plusieurs fois, en secouant la tête, comme si Baïkal n'était qu'un bambin mal élevé. C'était un employé chargé d'apporter les repas aux détenus en, ou en attente d'un, procès.

Resserrant d'une main sa casquette, l'homme éleva la voix.

« Je t'apporte ton dîner. » Il présenta un plateau repas, encore chaud.

« J'en veux pas. » Baïkal ne l'avait même pas regardé. Soupirant, l'homme passa le plateau par une niche dans les barreaux et le posa sur la table. Au moins il ne l'avait pas insulté directement. Comme il ne partait toujours pas, Baïkal leva son regard vers lui, énervé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ?! »

L'homme essaya de cacher un rire.

« Eh bien, c'est comme ça que l'on traite ses anciens 'camarades' ? » L'ironie était stressée dans le dernier mot.

Baïkal fut brutalement tiré de son auto apitoiement.

Ce rire... Cette voix... Ils lui étaient familiers. Cherchant dans sa mémoire, l'effort mental visible sur son visage simiesque, il fixa des yeux l'employé en uniforme.

Le mot 'camarades' l'avait amené a penser que c'était un ancien membre de l'organisation, comme lui. Cependant il avait vérifié : aucun de ses contacts dans l'organisation avait échappé au démantèlement dirigé par Kudo.

« Ha ! Et moi qui croyais que ton 'organisation' brillait par l'intelligence de ses membres. J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de dénoncer tes activités quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. »

Baïkal dévisagea l'inconnu.

Ses pommettes hautes, sa mâchoire mal rasée, ses lunettes à armature claire...

Voyant qu'il ne le reconnaissait toujours pas, l'homme enleva sa casquette, un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres.

Le 'click' des engrenages du cerveau de Baïkal était quasiment audible. La terreur et la surprise lisibles sur son visage.

Cela lui prit plusieurs tentatives avant qu'il ne puisse élever la voix.

« Imp... Impossible ! Tu es mort. J'ai bien vu... » Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte. « Je t'ai tué !! »

Le visage de l'inconnu se fit plus menacent, malgré le sourire qui l'ornait encore.

« Oui, tu m'as tué. Tu m'as transformé en bouc émissaire pour tous tes crimes, tu m'as donné un passé criminel qui était le tien et tu as fait passé mon meurtre pour un 'simple' suicide. »

Tomoaki Kato, ressuscité, se rapprocha des barreaux. Baïkal esquissa un pas en arrière, battant en retraite face à ce fantôme.

« Et tu as pris mon fils, l'éduquant de manière à ce qu'il suive tes traces boueux, en l'entraînant dans ton cercle de drogues et de violence. Cela... »

Il fit un geste annonçant clairement la menace qu'accompagnait ses mots suivants...

« Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

Lorsque l'homme remit sa casquette et quitta la pièce, Saru Takuta était assit par terre, l'air terrifié. Son expression livide...

Avec de la chance, il n'aurait plus de pensées criminelles pendant un long moment, sans craindre l'exécution de cette menace surréelle...


	2. Rencontre

**Chapitre 02 : Rencontre. **

L'homme en uniforme se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers les toilettes les plus proches.  
Il se donna du mal pour cacher son amusement. La réaction de Baïkal avait dépassé son attente. Sa tête avait repayé tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour interpréter le personnage nommé Kato Tomoaki. Surtout la recherche sur ses tics de langage ; les vidéos et enregistrements avait étés difficiles à trouver.  
Souriant, il se retint de glousser en ouvrant la porte. Une fois entré dans l'espace cloisonnée, il ôta sa casquette, tout en pensant au deuxième but de sa mission. Cela serait de mauvais goût de se présenter à la deuxième personne en portant ce visage. Enlevant son masque, l'inconnu sorti un autre masque d'une de ses poches. Il changea ses vêtements ainsi que sa perruque, et en moins de cinq minutes, l'homme se transforma en femme.  
Elle sortit pour se placer devant un évier, faisant un clin d'œil au miroir. Bien entendu, elle avait eu la clairvoyance de choisir les toilettes mixtes. La femme eut un sourire triste, en se disant que la cible ne reconnaîtrait probablement pas la personne dont elle avait pris les traits. Au moins elle pourrait improviser librement la voix et la personnalité.  
Rejetant en arrière ses cheveux châtains, elle cliqua des talons avant de sortir de la salle d'eau, vers sa deuxième cible dans la prison : Kato Akira.

_changement de scene_

J'étais allongé sur mon banc, à remuer de sombres pensées, lorsqu'elle est entrée. Comme, avec mes dix-sept ans, j'étais encore un mineur, on m'avait mis à part de Baïkal. Cela m'avait valu de nombreux visites de professionnels divers et variés, certains agressifs, d'autres niaisement gentillets. Je la pris donc pour un autre de ces fonctionnaires inutiles. Ne voulant pas avoir à écouter du vent sous guise de mots, je me retournai afin de ne lui montrer que mon dos, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur des souvenirs de mon défunt père.  
Elle ne fit pas mine d'en prendre ombrage, et je l'entendis prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir. Visiblement elle voulait que je fasse le premier pas. Je n'en fis rien, malgré son regard persistant qui me picotait la nuque.  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, au bruit de fond du quartier que l'on entendait au travers des barreaux de la fenêtre, avec l'occasionnel brui de pas dans le couloir qu'elle avait du emprunter.  
Je retournai aux pensées que son arrivée avait interrompues, en me mordant la lèvre.  
Même après deux mois, repenser aux révélations que je devais à la fille Yoshida me mettait dans un état pitoyable. Je sentis mes yeux picoter, luttant contre des larmes de rage et de solitude. Car c'est ce que j'étais : Seul. Mon père m'avait élevé sans femme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tuer... Y'a dix ans seulement ? Par la suite, j'avais déménagé, suivant l'une des seules personnes à qui j'avais donné toute ma confiance... La seule personne qui la méritait le moins, et qui m'avait maintes et maintes fois trahis. Je ne savais plus si je le haïssais au point de vouloir sa mort, ou si je voulais simplement l'oublier.  
Comme si elle savait vaguement la nature de mes émotions, la femme intruse dit :  
« C'est difficile, quand l'on se sent seul et abandonné. »  
« Comme si vous saviez ce que c'est, » répondis-je, désagréable. Elle se croyait maligne, hein ?  
« Oh oui... Je le sais. »  
L'émotion que j'entendis sous-jacent dans sa voix me fit douter. Hésitant, je me retournai et me redressa, afin de mieux la voir.  
Pour une raison qui me dépassait, son visage me rendait légèrement nostalgique, malgré le fait que je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir rencontré avant. Ses yeux, bridés, étaient d'un bleu gris, et ses cheveux châtains descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Son habit, une jupe et un col roulé, me fit douter encore plus de sa profession.  
« Et comment le savez vous ? » demandai-je. Plus je la regardai, plus sa présence m'intriguait.  
Avec un sourire, elle plaça un index devant ses lèvres, avant de répondre.  
« C'est un secret. »  
« Hmph. » C'est vrai que si elle m'avait posé la question, je n'aurai pas répondu non plus. « Je pari que si je vous demandais qui vous êtes, vous me donnerez la même réponse. »  
Son sourire s'accentua.  
« Oui, probablement. »  
Elle n'était visiblement pas une employée des cours de justice ou autre. Mon regard se fit plus dur.  
« Que me voulez vous ? »  
A son sourire, il était évident que c'était la question qu'elle attendait.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de savoir que CQDEC(Ce qu'est Devenu Edogawa Conan)vous ai autant plu! J'espère que O2J (Oiseau de Justice) ne vous decevra pas (trop). En tout cas en voici le Chapitre 2. Il vous est aussi possible de trouver jusqu'au chapitre 11 (ainsi que des illustrations pour les premiers chapitres) déjà posté sur le forum de Beika-street (cherchez mon profile, mon site, mon site dc, forum :cp ). Je vais essayez de rattraper ce retard pour ceux qui n'ont lu qu'ici! ;cp


	3. L'appel

**Chapitre 03 : L'appel.**

DRIIING- ! DRIIING- ! 

« Je viens, je viens... »

Se dirigeant vers le poste fixe, Hattori Kazuha, née Toyama, détacha ses cheveux. Dans les cinq années suivant son mariage, elle s'était mise à les laisser détachés plus souvent, malgré les arguments de sa belle-mère.

« Maison de Hattori Heiji, bonjour ! » Elle était arrivée au téléphone. Elle fut soulagée de reconnaître la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ah, Kudo ! Comment ça va ? » Fit elle, enthousiaste. « Ca s'est bien passée la nuit de noce ? »

La réponse se voulut embarrassée.

« Hm ? Si Heiji est là ? Oui, oui, je vais le chercher, deux minutes... »

Déposant le combiné sur la table, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de la petite maison. Elle fit glisser la porte et pu voir son mari dans le jardin, entrain de surveiller leur fils. A trois ans, il commençait déjà à imiter son père, faisant de nombreux « Vroum ! Vroum ! » sur son petit scooter électrique en plastique. Elle sourit, imitant elle-même l'expression du jeune homme au teint bronzé.

« Heiji ! Kudo au téléphone, pour toi ! »

« D'accord ! » répondit-il, avant de rassurer leur jeune fils et de se rapprocher de la porte.

« Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ? » demanda-t-il, prenant délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux pour y déposer un baiser. « Tu sais qu'à moins que quelqu'un l'y force, il ne nous appelle jamais. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu l'appelles tout les mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il appelle, mais fais en sorte de ne pas rester trois heures au téléphone. Le déjeuner sera prés dans vingt minutes ! »

« Merci Tigresse, » répondit-il avec son sourire taquin, avant de battre en retraite devant son air indignée, trouvant refuge prés du téléphone.

« Allo Kudo ! » fit-il, espérant ne pas avoir été trop long pour le détective de l'est.

« Ah, Hattori. Comment vont les affaires ces jours-ci ? »

Cela équivalait à un 'J'ai un service à te demander.'

Heiji donna la réponse appropriée. « C'est le beau fixe. Les rares affaires qu'on m'amène sont d'une simplicité effrayante. »

Soit : 'Je suis dispo' pour te rendre service, mais saches que c'est toujours moi le meilleur de nous deux.' Cela faisait du bien de flatter son ego parfois.

Shinichi étouffa une manifestation de son 'J'en doutes' pensé haut et fort.

« Heureux de l'entendre... » Fut néanmoins sa réponse sarcastique. « Dis, tu te souviens de l'affaire des Detective Boys dont je t'ai parlé à mon mariage ? »

« Oui, » répondit Heiji. 'Enfin il en vient au faits.'

« Eh bien, Baïkal et Kato Akira, comme tu t'en doutes, résident en prison le temps du procès. Cependant... »

« Oui ? » Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait avoir à faire avec lui ?

« Hier soir, Kato Akira a réussi à s'échapper... »

« Et quelque chose sur les vidéos te fait penser que je pourrai t'aider, c'est cela ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. » Shinichi sourit de son coté du fil, Hattori le connaissait trop bien.

« Une femme a discuté avec le jeune Kato, avant de le faire sortir on ne sait comment, et de l'emmener à la gare. On a réussi à les tracer jusqu'à Osaka, mais après, c'est le vide total. Comme tu es sur place, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais enquêter à ma place. Ran me tuerais si j'allais moi-même là-bas tout de suite. »

Heiji sourit, imaginant la fille de Kogoro Mouri entrain de faire comprendre à son nouvel époux quelle était sa situation.

« Bien sur que je le ferais. Envoies moi les détails sur mon email, je commencerai cet après-midi les recherches. »

Ce fut avec impatience que Heiji déposa le combiné pour aller manger.


	4. L'évadé

**Chapitre 4: Évadé.**

Suivant les indications de la femme, je me rendis à l'adresse qu'elle m'avait indiquée, croisant les doigts tout en essayant de me mêler à la foule.  
De toutes les choses qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit lorsque je lui avais demandé ce qu'elle me voulait, une évasion était bien la dernière chose à la quelle je m'étais attendu. Elle m'avait d'abord posé plusieurs questions, plus bizarres et anodines les unes que les autres, comme si elle cherchait à vérifier qui j'étais sans le faire directement. Ensuite, comme si c'était la plus normale des choses, elle m'avait ouvert la porte et dit de la suivre.  
Pendant un long moment j'ai cru qu'elle était un membre d'un corps gouvernementale, m'amenant dans une salle d'interrogation spéciale, avant de comprendre finalement sur les quais de la gare… Elle m'a fait évader!  
Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait!  
J'eus beau le lui demander dans le train, elle ne fit que me dire « C'est un secret » et d'attendre.  
Une fois arrivés à Osaka, elle me donna rapidement quelques instructions ainsi qu'un paquet, avant de disparaître dans la foule.  
Je passai la nuit à l'hôtel, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Trop de questions se chamboulaient dans ma tête. Ce fut avec une nerveuse impatience que je me rendis au lieu du rendez-vous.  
C'est là que les choses se firent plus compliqués.  
« Rends toi au théâtre d'Osaka à 19 heures. Montre ton ticket, entres, et prends place au siége indiqué. »  
Le ticket en question était pour un spectacle de magie…  
Ne sachant que penser, je regardai l'affiche.  
Comment voulait-elle que je la retrouve à un spectacle de magie? Je doutais qu'elle ait elle-même pris un siége. Peut-être voulait-elle me rattraper à la sortie?  
Qu'importe, pourvu qu'elle m'explique clairement ses intentions!  
La journée m'avait semblée déjà bien trop longue…**  
**

Il n'y avait pas qu'à Akira que la journée avait semblée longue.  
Après son déjeuner, Hattori Heiji avait imprimé les informations que lui avait envoyé Kudo, avant d'expliquer succinctement ses intentions à sa femme. Celle-ci, qui pensait que son époux allait profiter de son jour de repos pour passer du temps en famille, ne fut pas très heureuse de le laisser enquêter… Cependant elle le fit, aux deux conditions:  
1- Qu'il soit et reste prudent (tu as ton porte-bonheur?) et  
2- Qu'il n'oubli pas le rendez-vous de ce soir.  
Cela n'empêcha pas Kazuha de l'appeler sur son portable pour le lui rappeler vingt minutes avant.  
Ce fut avec un soupir qu'il se rendit, selon les ordres de sa tigresse, au Théâtre d'Osaka.  
L'après-midi avait mis ses ressources et sa patience à rude épreuve, il avait eu un mal fou à retrouver la trace de Kato et de sa complice méconnue… Et bien sur, Kazuha avait appelé juste quand il était tombé sur une piste.  
Cependant, il lui avait donné sa parole, et l'hôtel en question n'allait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.  
Prenant une inspiration profonde, il se prépara mentalement à une soirée difficile.   
Chaque mois, Kazuha et lui choisissaient chacun de préparer une sortie de leur choix. En général, Heiji choisissait des sorties de types sportifs, comme un match de base-ball, où il invitait ses amis et parfois même Kudo.  
Ce soir, Kazuha avait choisi un spectacle de magie… Et lui avait formellement interdit en avance d'expliquer à tout bout de champs les divers tours du magicien. Pas que ça lui plaisait des masses. Il ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt de tout ces tours de passe-passe, souvent trop simples. Avec de la chance, le magicien serait plus innovant que la norme.  
Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le rendait nerveux…  
Arrivé devant le théâtre, il jura intérieurement en voyant les personnes qui l'attendaient à coté de Kazuha. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu inviter sa clique d'amies? Pourquoi eux!  
« Tu es en retard Heiji… » Sa mère le réprimanda. Son père lui jeta un regard comme s'il n'était encore qu'un petit chenapan.  
« Pardon, pardon, » fit-il, se sentant à nouveau avoir huit ans. Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient enfin le traiter en adulte!  
A son grand soulagement, Toyama père avait réussi à venir. Au moins il y aurait quelqu'un pour distraire son père.  
Kazuha lui donna son ticket et, ensembles, ils entrèrent dans la salle…


	5. Show Time

**Chapitre 5: Showtime.**

Lorsque la salle fut pleine, et l'heure du levé de rideau arrivée, les lumières s'éteignirent en masse pour ne laisser que la scène d'éclairée.  
Les spectateurs cessèrent leur bavardages pour attendre avec grande anticipation l'entrée en scène du célèbre magicien. Certains l'avaient surnommé l'égal du grand magicien et voleur, l'insaisissable Kid, dont le nom avait cessé de faire la une depuis déjà sept ans, mais dont les apparitions avaient marqué les mémoires. Kuroba Kaito cependant, préférait être comparé à son prédécesseur et professeur, Touichi Kuroba, son défunt père, à qui il dédiait chacune de ses performances.  
Plusieurs personnes retinrent leur souffle en entendant les pas d'une personne arrivant sur le scène.  
Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le magicien qui apparut, mais une jeune femme. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, tirés en arrière pour former un chignon, duquel sortaient plusieurs mèches teintes de couleurs variées. Son tailleur beige donnait l'impression d'appartenir à un plateau de télévision et son visage était troublé. Elle s'avançait avec hésitation. Dans sa main elle tenait un microphone.  
Voyant cela, une vague de murmures traversa la foule des spectateurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à cela. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?  
Arrivée au centre de la plate-forme, la jeune femme tapa dans le micro pour vérifier son fonctionnement, avant de réclamer l'attention de la salle.  
« Merci de votre attention.  
Suite à un problème inattendu, il semblerait que monsieur Kuroba ne soit pas présent pour commencer le spectacle… »  
Des bruits de mécontentement se firent entendre. Malgré cela, la jeune femme continua:  
« … à l'heure prévue. Nous espérons cependant parvenir à le joindre dans les plus brefs délais, afin de lui demander une explication quant à son absence. »  
La jeune femme baissa la tête, avant de se diriger vers le coté de la scène. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une voix tonitruante l'arrêta.  
« SORNETTES! » Un voile de silence s'abattit sur la salle, tandis que la jeune femme tournait la tête, cherchant visiblement l'origine de la voix.  
« Je suis aussi absent que je suis pape! »  
« Monsieur Kuroba? » fit-elle, hasardeuse.  
« Tu m'excuseras Tomoe, mais j'ai un spectacle à commencer! »  
Et, soudainement, la scène fut cachée par un nuage de fumée. Celle-ci se dissipa au bout d'un court moment pour laisser place à un jeune homme d'environ vingt-huit ans. Il portait un costume blanc, assez similaire à celui du voleur fantomatique auquel on le comparait souvent. Ses cheveux hirsutes contrastaient avec l'élégance de son habillement, donnant une impression inattendue de vivacité, qui s'alliait avec la nonchalance de son sourire.  
Le magicien fit une révérence.  
« Je vous prie d'excuser mon amie Tomoe. Il semblerait qu'on ne l'ait pas mise au courant que je m'entraînais ces derniers temps à me rendre invisible. »  
Quelques rires amusés se firent entendre, accompagnés d'applaudissements.  
Heiji dû admettre qu'il était impressionné. Pas qu'il n'avait pas compris le tour, non. Il avait cependant été bluffé par la qualité du déguisement et le don surnaturel de Kuroba pour la ventriloquie.  
Il sourit en regardant Kazuha applaudir. Peut-être que le spectacle allait être intéressant après tout.

Kaito ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, entraînant tour sur tour. A chaque performance, il ressentait cette impression magique qu'il était à la fois invincible et vulnérable, maître et jugé, cette excitation qui le poussait à en faire toujours plus pour épater son publique. Il ne ressentait aucun trac à proprement parler, ni aucune hésitation dans le flux de ses tours, cependant il sentait son cœur battre fort comme un tambour…  
C'était des moments comme cela qu'il avait le plus apprécié lorsqu'il avait été le Kid. Les moments où l'adrénaline risquait de l'emporter…  
Et ce soir, il avait un tour de plus dans son sac.  
Il jeta un œil vers l'emplacement convenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire mentalement. Qui voyait-il donc là? Hattori Heiji en personne! Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.  
« Pour mon prochain tour de magie, je requière la participation d'un membre du public. »  
Il s'avança vers le devant de la scène, fit mine de réfléchir un moment, avant de pointer du doigt.  
« Là-bas! »  
Un faisceau de lumière se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Les regards des spectateurs se tournèrent vers le groupe éclairé.  
« Toi! »  
Le groupe indiqué se regardèrent, confus.  
« Non, pas le grand bronzé qui cache une casquette dans son sac, le jeune homme à lunettes devant! »  
Heiji jeta un regard abasourdi vers la scène.  
'Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir…!'  
Le détective de l'ouest aurait pu jurer que le magicien lui fit un clin d'œil, pendant que la personne qu'il avait désigné s'avançait avec incertitude.  
« Allons jeune homme, on n'a pas toute la soirée. Je ne vais pas vous mordre. »  
Pressant le pas, l'adolescent grimpa sur la scène.  
« Bien, messieurs dames, pour votre plaisir à tous, je vais tenter de 'rajeunir' notre jeune ami ici présent! »  
Voyant le jeune garçon faire un pas en arrière, il s'empressa de rajouter: « L'effet ne sera que temporaire, ne vous en faites pas. »  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Le volontaire ne semblait savoir que penser.  
« Bien sur, quant à savoir si le tour va fonctionner, cela dépends du public! »  
Kaito fit apparaître un drap de nul part.  
« Lorsque j'aurai recouvert notre ami de ce draps, je commencerai un décompte jusqu'à zéro. Et quand je dirai Zéro, vous direz 'ZERO!' Montrez moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre! »  
Il recouvrit le garçon avant qu'il ne puisse poser de questions.  
« Three…  
Two…  
One… » fit le magicien.  
« ZERO! » fit la salle.  
Un 'POUF' se fit entendre, mais étrangement, la forme sous le drap n'avait rien perdu en hauteur.  
Kaito eut un air surpris et étonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil sous le drap avant de dire:  
« Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu… Visiblement, quelque'un a du très mal dire Zéro!»  
Il retira d'un coup de poignée le drap, pour montrer à la place du jeune homme de 18 ans un homme de 30!  
Heiji en eut le souffle coupé. On aurait cru voir Kudo avec des lunettes. Un drôle de pressentiment se fit sentir au creux de son estomac, pendant que l'homme de trente ans descendait de la scène.  
Suivant son intuition, Heiji plongea la main dans son sac, pour en ressortir une photo imprimée sur papier: Kato Akira.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait passé l'après-midi à le chercher dans toute la ville, et pendant la majeur partie de la soirée, l'adolescent s'était trouvé sous son nez!


	6. Questions

**Chapitre 6: Des Questions.  
**

Je me hasardai avec incertitude dans la pièce. Les questions foisonnaient dans ma tête.  
Pourquoi ce magicien m'avait choisi moi? Y avait-il une raison? Et la femme qui m'avait fait évader? Était-elle ici, de mèche avec le prestidigitateur? Ou s'attendait-elle à me retrouver à la sortie?  
Et surtout, la question qui me revenait le plus souvent à l'esprit:  
« Qu'est-ce que je fait ici! »

Kuroba, après m'avoir fait monter sur la scène, avait compté de trois jusqu'à zéro. Recouvert par le draps, je ne parvenais pas à voir la salle. A peine le magicien eut-il prononcé le dernier chiffre, que je me sentais tiré en arrière. Le draps n'était plus sur moi, mais quelque chose d'autre était venu recouvrir mes yeux.  
Ne comprenant pas, je fus transporté avec plus ou moins de force vers une pièce. A peine ai-je eu le temps de retirer le bandeau qu'on m'avait mis que la porte s'était fermée à clé derrière moi.  
« Hé! » Je n'eus pas de réponse. La porte était bien verrouillée.  
Une chose était sure, la femme de la veille allait avoir beaucoup à m'expliquer. Je pouvais sentir ma colère monter.  
N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et cherchant de quoi évacuer ma frustration, je décidai d'examiner la pièce. Elle n'était pas bien grande. Éclairées par une ampoule nue pendant du plafond, je vis plusieurs piles d'accessoires plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres, abandonnées dans les coins. Contre le mur faisant face à la porte se trouvait un vieux sofa. Au milieu de la pièce traînaient quelques malles ainsi qu'une chaise en métal. Le tout était poussiéreux. Visiblement la pièce servait peu. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre pour aérer.  
Mécontent, je m'assis, non sans force, sur le sofa. Un craquement se fit entendre. Ignorant la plainte du meuble, je tendis le bras pour prendre un objet de la pile voisine. Je m'occupais les mains avec, sans quitter la porte des yeux. Mon cerveau eut tout le loisir de chercher des mots bien choisis pour la personne qui daignerai ouvrir…

Hattori Heiji, à peine le spectacle terminé, se dirigea avec détermination vers la loge du magicien. Il n'écouta pas les questions que lui posaient les membres de sa famille, ni les réprimandes. Montrant son badge de détective, il demanda au gardes, qui étaient venus le bloquer, de le laisser passer. Il profita de leur hésitation pour passer sans attendre leur autorisation.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la loge, le magicien l'occupant n'eut pas l'air surpris de le voir.  
« Ah, monsieur Hattori. »  
L'homme aux cheveux en bataille était assis, son col défait, sa cravate reposant sur son épaule. Malgré son air fatigué, il lui sourit.  
« Comment connaissez vous mon nom? » demanda Heiji, énervé.  
« Je m'intéresse un peu aux mystères et aux énigmes. Vous ne doutez tout de même pas de votre renommé dans la matière? » fit Kuroba, feignant la surprise.  
Heiji serra sa mâchoire.  
« Où est-il? » demanda-t-il.  
« Je vous demande pardon? » fit Kuroba, son visage perplexe se reflétant dans son miroir.  
« Le garçon que vous avez fait monter sur scène. Je voudrais savoir où il se trouve. »  
Kaito haussa les épaules.  
« Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Probablement entrain d'attendre un bus ou un taxi, en se demandant quand il retrouvera son apparence normale.»  
Heiji lui jeta un regard sombre.  
« Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui est descendu de la scène, mais un de vous assistants déguisés.  
Ce jeune homme est un suspect en fuite. J'exige que vous me disiez où il se trouve. »  
Le magicien lui rendit un regard où se mêlait amusement et tristesse. C'était un regard qui lui semblait étrangement familier, bien qu'à moitié oublié…  
« Monsieur Hattori, l'une des premières règles du magicien est qu'il ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Si je le pouvais, je n'hésiterais pas à vous aider dans votre requête, cependant je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve maintenant le jeune homme dont on parle. »  
Le magicien se leva avec grâce, et fit un geste indiquant la porte.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai ma femme qui m'attends, et je ne doutes pas que cela soit aussi le cas de la votre. »  
Les deux gardes se trouvaient à la porte, l'air menaçant. Heiji comprit qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.  
« Bien, je comprends. Cependant sachez que je reviendrai vous voir. » fit-il.  
Il sortit sous l'escorte des gardes, persuadé que le magicien lui avait menti.

« Heiji! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang! » lui demanda sa mère. Hattori père le regardait sévèrement, les bras croisés.  
« Je devais voir Kuroba en rapport avec une enquête.» fut sa réponse.  
« Et c'est comme cela que tu t'y prends? » dit Heizo. « En ignorant la procédure? Que t'as-t-on donc appris au centre de formation! »  
Toyama père, voyant la tempête venir, était déjà reparti.  
« Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment mener une enquête, Papa. » dit-il calmement.  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, les yeux étincelants de conflit.  
Finalement, Heizo se détourna.  
« Shizuka, on s'en va. »  
Celle-ci hésita, jeta un regard vers Kazuha, avant de suivre son mari.  
La jeune femme leva des yeux inquiets vers l'homme bronzé à coté d'elle.  
« Heiji… »  
Elle n'avait pas essayé de le réprimander. Il en était reconnaissant.  
« Je te demandes pardon, Kazuha. » fit-il. « Que dirais-tu d'un petit restaurant? »  
Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite.  
Il fut soulagé de voir Kazuha accepter…


	7. Dove

**Chapitre 07: Dove.**

Le loquet cliqua, la porte s'ouvrit.  
'Enfin!' Pensai-je.  
Une personne entra.  
J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire le fond de ma pensée, cependant, mes mots si bien choisis s'évanouirent à la vue du personnage que j'avais devant moi…  
« Bonsoir Akira. » C'était le docteur Araide, ou du moins, un homme ressemblant énormément à ce dernier. Quelque chose clochait.  
Il n'avait pas sa blouse, ni ses instruments, mais en soit cela n'était pas une bizarrerie. Sa voix était bien la sienne, mais sa manière de prononcer mon nom n'était pas habituelle  
« Est-ce que ça va? » L'homme, qui avait refermé la porte à clé, s'était assis sur la chaise en métal. Derrière ses lunettes, je vis passer une émotion étrange dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas l'air que prenait habituellement le docteur en me voyant.  
« Qui êtes vous! » demandai-je. Je le regardai avec méfiance, mes mains se crispant sur le vieux sofa.  
L'homme eut l'air surpris. Il ressemblait, à cet instant, à s'y méprendre au vrai docteur Araide. Mais ce n'était pas lui.  
J'avais connu le docteur Araide depuis l'age de 13 ans. C'était le seul, à part Baïkal, à qui j'avais parlé de mon père, de sa mort… Et il m'avait parlé du sien. Depuis, j'avais toujours su reconnaître dans ses yeux l'émotion liée à notre histoire commune.  
L'homme assit en face de moi était un imposteur.  
L'imposteur commença à dire une chose, puis se ravisa, voyant que, quoiqu'il invente, je savais qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il semblait être.  
Il sourit.  
« Eh bien, on dirait que je me rouille avec l'âge. »  
Sa voix avait pris un autre timbre, plus mystérieux. « Comment as-tu su? »  
« Je connais le docteur Araide. En plus, il est à Aomori, et non à Osaka. » lui répondis-je.  
« Et tu as bien raison, jeune Kato. »  
Il me regarda avec un sourire amusé.  
« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez? » Ma colère était revenu.  
L'homme ignora mon ton froid. Il avait ramassé l'objet avec lequel je m'étais occupé les mains. C'était un calice en toc.  
« J'imagine que Raven ne t'as pas expliqué grand chose. » dit il, sans quitter l'objet des yeux.  
« Raie vaine? »  
« Ca veut dire corbeau en anglais. C'est la personne qui t'as amené ici. »  
« Elle ne m'a rien expliqué du tout! Où est-elle! »  
Il leva le faux calice, faisant jouer la faible lumière de l'ampoule sur les morceaux de verre teint l'ornant. Il avait un air amer sur le visage.  
« Raven est occupée pour l'instant. »  
Il posa le verre de plastique opaque sur une malle.  
« Quant à ce que nous voulons de toi… »  
Ses yeux fixèrent les miens.  
« C'est tester ton caractère. »  
Je ne comprenais rien du tout. Cela n'expliquait en rien leurs intentions. J'eu du mal à ne pas lui exiger plus de clarté… Je savais pertinemment qu'il ne m'en dirait pas plus.  
« Qui êtes vous? »  
Je commençai à me sentir impuissant face au regard perçant de l'inconnu, surtout qu'il avait encore le visage d'Araide. Ma colère face à ce sentiment me faisait serrer douloureusement la mâchoire.  
« Dove. »  
Devant mon air perplexe, il élabora.  
« Dove, c'est comme cela qu'on m'appelle maintenant. Si tu préfères, tu peux m'appeler Colombe. »  
Son regard cessa de me transpercer. Il me sourit de manière amicale.  
Je lui jetai un regard, comme s'il était un abruti.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutus noms d'oiseaux! »  
Dove posa un pied sur la malle, s'étalant sur sa chaise. C'était une posture qui ne ressemblait guère au vrai Araide.  
« Tu aurais préféré des noms d'alcools? »  
Il regretta rapidement ses mots. Il avait vu mon air blessé.  
Il se leva.  
« Pardon. Je n'aurai pas du… »  
Voilà qui améliorait ma peine. Il savait pour Baïkal.  
Je lui jetai un regard noir.  
Il soupira.  
« Bon, voilà le topo:  
J'ai demandé à Kuroba, par le biais de Falcon, de bien vouloir t'héberger pendant quelque temps. »  
« M'héberger! »   
Moi chez ce magicien? Il est pas bien.  
« Tu préfères la prison? »  
Je fronçai les sourcils. Question stupide.  
« Nous viendrons te chercher les matins pour te faire passer quelques tests. Le soir, tu retourneras chez Kuroba. Déguisé, bien entendu. »  
« Déguisé! »  
Il croisa les bras, me regardant comme si j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre.  
« Tu sais que la police va vouloir te retrouver? »  
« Et si je refusais? »   
Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'un déguisement.  
Dove me sourit avec sarcasme.  
« Avec Hattori le détective de l'Ouest sur ta piste, tu n'as pas le choix de refuser. »


	8. Notes d'enquête

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 8: Notes d'enquête.

Hattori Heiji était peut-être sur la piste d'Akira, mais cela n'était pas pour autant une partie jouée à l'avance. C'était des jours comme celui-ci que Heiji comprenait pourquoi Kudo avait décidé de rester dans le domaine privé: détective consultant, comme Sherlock Holmes, son idole. Heiji, lui, était un détective sous les ordres de la préfecture de police d'Osaka…  
Et après leur désaccord de la veille, son père s'était assuré qu'il n'aurait pas un moment de répit de la journée!  
Résolvant enquête après enquête, Heiji avait guetté l'occasion d'échapper à l'inspecteur que Hattori père avait demandé de le 'chaperonner'. Malheureusement, le chaperon était doué, et Heiji dû attendre la fin de la journée avant de pouvoir, épuisé, retourner au cas 'Kato'.   
Comme il l'avait craint, l'hôtel où Kato avait passé la nuit suivant son arrivée à Osaka n'avait pas revu leur 'client'. La réservation avait été faite pour une seule nuit, et à un nom que Heiji reconnut immédiatement comme fictif. Il n'y avait aucun indice menant à la femme complice. Elle s'était manifestement séparée de Kato.  
Heiji décida donc de se concentrer sur le magicien, Kuroba Kaito.  
Ses recherches préliminaires lui décrivirent Kuroba comme originaire de Tokyo. Orphelin de père à l'âge de huit ans, le jeune Kuroba ne s'était jamais désintéressé de la magie. En effet, tout le long de son cursus scolaire, ses professeurs avaient remarqués ses tours plus d'une fois et, s'il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bonnes notes, s'en seraient plaints.  
Il avait commencé sa carrière professionnelle à l'age de vingt ans. La même année, il avait épousé Nakamouri Aoko, fille de l'inspecteur du même nom. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu d'enfants… Et Heiji n'avait trouvé aucun lien avec Kato.  
La seule offense judiciaire connue du magicien était le résultat d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée.  
Il avait rendu invisible la célèbre statue du chien 'Hachiko' et transformé quelques poissons rares en chats en peluche. Intéressant, mais rien qui indiquait un lien avec un jeune trafiquant de stupéfiants.  
Pourquoi diable Kuroba lui avait-il caché les environs de l'adolescent alors?  
Heiji décida d'aller lui rendre visite, cependant, le magicien était en tournée et partait le lendemain matin pour Kyoto. Heiji essaya le théâtre d'Osaka. Kuroba avait déjà vidé sa loge. Les deux gardes de la veille lui firent aussi comprendre clairement qu'ils avaient ordre de ne nommer l'hôtel où logeait Kuroba à personne, flic ou pas flic.  
Après avoir quand même cherché plusieurs établissements possibles, Heiji dû s'avouer vaincu.  
Il rentra chez lui, l'air morose, les pieds en feu.  
Kazuha venait juste de coucher leur jeune fils qui, aussi têtu que sa mère, avait voulu veiller le retour de son père. Heiji sourit en découvrant cela. Il alla voir le petit bonhomme dans sa chambre. Il était déjà endormi. Heiji le regarda dormir un peu, avant de retourner, soupirant, dans la salle à manger, faire honneur au dîner que Kazuha était allée réchauffer.  
Il était en plein bol de riz lorsque le téléphone sonna.  
C'était pour lui. Espérant pouvoir retourner rapidement à son repas, il prit l'appel.  
« Allô? »  
« Ah, Hattori! » C'était Kudo. « Comment cela se passe-t-il de ton côté? »  
Heiji se frotta les yeux. « Pas brillamment. J'ai l'impression que le magicien Kuroba Kaito est venu en aide au jeune Kato, mais vu qu'il est en tournée, je le vois mal se trimballer l'adolescent. »  
« Kuroba Kaito? » fit Kudo.  
Heiji lui raconta rapidement sa soirée au théâtre d'Osaka, ainsi que ses recherches de dernière minute.  
« En effet, c'est étrange, » conclut le détective de l'Est. « Peut-être que quelqu'un a demandé son aide à Kuroba… »  
« …Ou que Kuroba a bien caché son jeu. » Rajouta le détective de l'Ouest. Il était un peu fâché que Kuroba soit parvenu à l'empêcher de le voir. Le magicien avait deviné que son enquête n'était pas officielle. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mandat.  
« Je vais essayer de voir si je peux l'intercepter à la gare demain, mais cela ne s'annonce pas facile… » continua-t-il.  
Kudo semblait réfléchir un moment.  
« Sa tournée… Elle passe par Tokyo? »  
« Une minute… » Heiji chercha le prospectus que Kazuha avait eu avec les billets du spectacle. « Oui… » répondit-il, ayant trouvé le papier. « Il sera au Tokyo Dome dans un mois pour une durée de deux semaines. Pourquoi? »  
« Pour voir de mes propres yeux le magicien qui a fait disparaître un suspect sous les yeux du grand détective de l'Ouest! » répondit Kudo avec humour.  
Heiji fit la grimace. « Très drôle Kudo. Tu as du nouveau de ton coté? »  
Heiji écouta avec attention, son dîner oublié.  
« Tu veux dire que cette femme est rentrée sans qu'aucune des caméras de la sécurité ne la voient! »  
« Exactement. »  
Heiji était abasourdie. Il avait vu le dispositif de sécurité de la prison de Tokyo. Il savait qu'il était difficile de rentrer sans être vu par les caméras et sans laisser de traces…  
Puis son cerveau lui souffla une possibilité.  
« Elle ne serait quand même pas rentrée… »  
« Déguisée? Si. Nous avons eu un mal fou à trouver en qui. Sur les vidéos, la seule personne à être rentrée et qu'on n'a pas vu ressortir est le préfet de police en personne. J'ai vérifié au prés de ce dernier, il était en vacances avec sa fille et sa famille au moment des faits. Le déguisement était parfait. »  
« Eh ben! » Heiji avait du mal à imaginer quiconque se déguiser en monsieur Matsumoto, et encore moins de manière parfaite.  
« Ton magicien… Il a un alibi? » demanda Kudo.  
« Oui. » Répondit Heiji. Il avait vérifié sans trop y penser. Maintenant, il aurait voulu que la réponse soit non.  
Il échangea encore quelques phrases avec Kudo avant de raccrocher. Il retourna à son repas, ses pensées dirigés sur l'affaire.  
Voyant son air absent, Kazuha, qui venait de terminer la vaisselle, soupira, eut un sourire et alla se coucher.


	9. Départ

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 9: Départ.

Malgré l'heure matinale, la gare était déjà bondée. La foule des voyageurs fluctuait et ils se croisaient tel les courants d'un fleuve. Des salary-men dialoguaient via leurs téléphones mobiles, attachés-caisses sous le bras, des touristes traînaient leurs valises et leurs enfants à moitié endormis. Des voix à peine compréhensibles annonçaient l'heure d'arrivée ou de départ de tel ou tel train.  
Kaito Kuroba se tenait sur les quais prés de ses malles, avec Aoko, Chii et Tomoe, frais et dispo'. Il adorait l'ambiance de la gare au même rang que celle d'un aéroport ou autre lieu de transit (à l'exception des ports maritimes). On pouvait le voir regarder de tout les cotés, souriant et sautant occasionnellement hors du chemin d'un voyageur avec de grandes valises, ou distrayant de ses tours un petit group attendant leur train.  
Cela faisait partie de sa routine du voyage. Cependant il y avait ce matin un brin de nervosité dans sa manière de scanner la masse humaine de ses yeux.  
« Kaito, arrête ça tu veux? » Aoko, dont la chevelure rebelle ne s'était pas assagie avec les ans, commençait à avoir le tournis.

« Arrêter quoi? » Répondit Kaito, faisant pour l'énième fois le tour du groupe. Sa femme essaya de le fixer du regard, puis abandonna avec un soupir.  
« Tu ne peux pas immobile cinq minutes? »  
« J'ai l'impression que le jeune maître attend quelqu'un. » Dit Chii, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vieil assistant sirotait son thé sans se soucier le moins du monde de la nervosité du magicien.  
Tomoe pour sa part ne disait rien. Elle avait sur le visage un air fâché.  
-Le train à destination direct de Kyoto partira dans cinq minutes. Les passagers sont priés de monter à bord, je répète…-  
« Ah, c'est pour nous! » Fit Kaito. D'un mouvement agile, il souleva deux valises et rentra dans le train.  
« Mais… Tu n'attendais pas quelqu'un? » Demanda Aoko, surprise…  
« Pas du tout… » mentit-il avec aisance. « Allez, assieds-toi là pendant que je monte le reste des valises. »  
Aoko fit mine de vouloir refuser, puis se ravisa, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un magicien trop têtu.  
Chii monta s'asseoir à côté d'elle, son dos maintenant trop fragile pour aider Kaito et Tomoe à monter les dernières malles.

Heiji jura.  
Il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir trouver l'heure de départ du train de Kuroba, mais cela ne lui servirait à rien s'il arrivait une fois ce train parti. Heiji maudit l'embouteillage qui l'avait ralenti.  
Laissant sa dignité au vestiaire, il se fraya à grande vitesse un chemin à travers la foule vers le quai souhaité.  
Il reconnut la figure du magicien.  
« Hé! Vous là! » Héla-t-il.  
Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux hirsutes et la femme qui l'aidait regardèrent dans sa direction.  
Le signal sonore de fermeture des portes se fit entendre.  
Le magicien sourit.  
'Et merde!' Heiji accéléra la cadence.  
Les portes se fermèrent.  
Dans un vain effort, Heiji essaya de faire comprendre au personnel de la gare qu'il voulait retarder le départ du train.  
Trop tard. Il était parti. Sans qu'il ne puisse échanger deux mots avec le prestidigitateur.  
Luttant pour retrouver son souffle, Heiji ne put s'empêcher de penser, entre deux malédictions: 'Bizarre… Je croyais qu'il avait inventé Tomoe de toutes pièces!'

Dans le train, Kaito s'esclaffa de rire. La tête qu'avait fait ce détective… Il prit mentalement note de remercier les dieux de la chance pour ce timing inespéré. Tomoe le regardait bizarrement.  
« Oui? » Demanda-t-il.  
« Le type bronzé à la casquette, tu le connais? »  
Le sourire de Kaito s'étira un peu plus. « Un peu. C'est Hattori Heiji, le grand 'Détective de l'Ouest.' »  
Les yeux de Tomoe étincelèrent d'interêt, puis…  
« Allons rejoindre les autres Tomoe! »  
…Ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur le magicien, remplis de colère.  
« Hm? » Kaito se retourna, puis il lui dit à voix basse, « quelque chose ne va pas, Akira? »  
Tomoe lui jeta un regard noir.  
« T'es quand même pas encore fâché pour le déguisement! »  
« Oh, le masque et la peruque, ça va… Ça… » elle pointa du doigt vers sa poitrine, « ça passe encore… » Ses yeux s'enflammèrent. « Mais une jupe et des collants! »  
Kaito sourit avec humour. « Cela aurait été dommage de gaspiller tes jolies jambes. »  
Kaito ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant l'air choqué de Tomoe.  
Akira allait avoir beaucoup à apprendre.


	10. Kyoto

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 10: Kyoto.

Une fois à Kyoto, nous descendîmes les valises et les malles du train, avant d'attendre dans le Hall de la gare. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où je pourrai me changer… J'avais été inconfortable durant tout le voyage, et chaque fois que je regardais le maudit magicien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quel esprit tordu se cachait derrière son air insouciant.  
Chii, le vieil homme, était parti organiser le transport des valises. Pendant ce temps, Kuroba et Aoko discutaient de choses ou autres, m'invitant de temps en temps à participer à la conversation.  
Je repensai à la première impression que j'avais eue en rencontrant madame Kuroba…

Après ma conversation avec Dove, le vieil assistant de Kuroba, qui avait assisté et le père, et le fils, vint me chercher. Il m'expliqua succinctement que, suite à un imprévu, le magicien n'allait pas pouvoir s'occuper personnellement de ma personne avant le lendemain. Chii m'amena donc dans un hôtel des environs, partager sa chambre pour la nuit… « Dans un souci de discrétion.» M'avait-il dit. Après un dîner où Chii m'avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait répondre à aucune de mes questions concernant Dove, je passai une nuit assez inconfortable sur le sofa. Le lendemain, Chii me donna un livre à lire et m'a formellement interdit de sortir de la journée. N'ayant aucune envie de retourner en prison, je lis une grande portion du livre, en faisant appel au service de l'hôtel pour le déjeuner. Le soir, Chii revint avec le magicien, qui s'empressa de s'excuser pour son absence et son petit tour sur la scène. Il écouta sans broncher ma tirade, attendant que ma colère s'épuise, avant de m'expliquer qu'il était venu préparer un déguisement pour que je puisse voyager incognito. Après un long moment et maintes préparations, le magicien fut satisfait de mon apparence en Tomoe, (ce sadique n'avait rajouté la jupe que ce matin!) et Kuroba m'invita à le rejoindre lui, Chii et Madame pour dîner.  
Elle était assise, l'air absente, la peau blême. J'avais eu l'impression d'une céramique fragile, prête à se briser. Lorsque Kuroba est arrivé, me présentant comme un témoin qu'un de leurs amis lui avait demandé de 'dissimuler', elle me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je l'appelle Aoko dans ce cas. Son air fragile s'était envolé, mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle s'efforçait…

Quelle contraste avec maintenant. Elle discutait avec ferveur, aussi vive qu'une flamme. Dans le train, elle avait insisté pour que l'on joue tous aux cartes… Et avait été la première à se plaindre lorsque nous avons réalisé qu'elle n'avait que des mains gagnantes. Cet incident fut réglé en changeant de distribuant. Chii ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de Kuroba derrière sa main perdante.  
« Ça t'apprendras! » Avait dit Aoko, tirant la langue comme une gamine. Kuroba ne s'était pas laissé faire et, malgré ma colère, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec Chii des gamineries des deux adultes.  
Entendant que la conversation était retournée sur ce sujet, je souris.

Lorsque Chii revint, il n'était pas seul. Tomoe/Akira ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La femme qui l'accompagnait était vraiment très belle. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient avoir des reflets rouges. Son visage était orné d'un sourire un brin moqueur et mystérieux. Elle salua avec emphase Kaito et Aoko. On présenta Akira entant que Tomoe. Elle s'appelait Akako.  
« C'est donc toi que mon mari a confié à Kaito… » Lui dit-elle.  
Tomoe ne put répondre qu'en hochant la tête, se demandant qui pouvait bien être son mari.  
« Oh, mais qui est donc ce petit bonhomme? » Aoko venait de remarquer l'espèce de panier que portait l'autre femme. Dedans se trouvait un jeune enfant. Délaissant ses airs de mystère, Akako s'accroupit à côté de son amie.  
« Aoko, je te présente Shuri. Shuri, dis bonjour à Tata Aoko! »  
L'enfant regarda sa mère et l'autre femme, en gesticulant un peu. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre mois.  
« Voici donc ton fils. » Fit Kuroba, un brin d'ironie dans sa voix. Il ne se faisait toujours pas à l'idée qu'Akako, qu'il savait était une sorcière, ait eu un fils. Surement elle aurait pu s'arranger pour que ce soit une fille si elle l'avait voulu, non?  
« Il est adorable! » Fit sa femme.  
« N'est-ce pas? » Akako était pleine de fierté.  
« Tu ne lui dis pas bonjour Kaito? »  
Kaito s'accroupit avec un soupir prés du porte-bébé. Il regarda l'enfant. Ses cheveux clairs lui rappelaient le père, et il tenait définitivement ses yeux brun-rouges de sa mère. Kuroba ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune Shuri allait probablement lui causer autant de soucis que ses deux parents réunis.  
« Bonjour bonhomme! » Il tapota le jeune garçon sur son petit torse avec son petit doigt. L'enfant émit un petit gargouillement. Kaito sourit.  
« Bien, mesdames, je pense qu'on va vous laisser prendre soin de Tomoe pendant que l'on s'occupe des malles. » Dit Chii.  
« Vous pensez être finis à quelle heure? » Demanda Akako.  
« Oh, vers quatre, cinq heures. » Répondit Kaito, en balançant sa main. Akira écarquilla des yeux. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin.  
« Hé… » Tomoe tira sur la manche du magicien. Kuroba se retourna pour l'écouter.  
« Est-ce que cela veut dire que je dois rester en jupe toute la sainte journée! »  
Kuroba sourit.  
« Oui, je crois bien. »  
Voyant son air consterné, il rajouta…  
« On m'a fait comprendre que c'était une bonne idée de te faire apprendre ce qu'est la patience. »  
Tomoe n'eut pas l'air convaincue.  
« Oh, allez… Vois plutôt cela comme un jeu! C'est l'occasion de t'entraîner à jouer un rôle. »  
« Comment ça? »  
« Tu sais, te faire passer pour quelqu'un que tu n'es pas… »  
Akira eut l'affreuse impression que Kuroba était au courant de l'affaire avec Yoshida.  
« Tu n'as jamais joué la comédie? » Lui demanda le magicien. Akira se sentit soulagé. Non, il n'était pas au courant.  
« Si, si… » lui répondit-il. Il soupira.  
« Tomoe tu viens? » Firent les femmes.  
« J'arrive… »   
Chii ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant de loin l'air abattu de Tomoe.


	11. Black Bird

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 11: Black Bird.

C'était prévisible.  
J'aurai dû m'en douter…  
Je regardai l'enfant sur mes genoux avec un air sceptique.  
Il y avait jouer un rôle et jouer un rôle…  
L'enfant Shuri bavait.  
Il a fallut que je tombe sur le rôle de la baby-sitter…  
'Je vous en prie! Faites qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer!'  
Mon expérience avec les jeunes enfants était quasi inexistante… Faut dire, Baïkal les évitait le plus possible.  
'Bave mise à part, c'est vrai que c'est assez mignon un bébé…'  
J'essayai de me souvenir de pourquoi Baïkal les évitait. Quelque chose à voir avec des odeurs et du bruit.  
Une odeur particulière me chatouilla les narines…  
L'enfant leva ses grands yeux vers moi.  
L'odeur venait de la cuisine.  
Je soupirai de soulagement à l'idée que si jamais l'enfant se mettait à brailler, les vraies femmes étaient à portée de main. Je pouvais les entendre papoter.  
'Mais quand même, quel drôle d'appartement…'

Les murs étaient couverts de babioles et de souvenirs hétéroclites… Dont une grande proportion de masques assez intimidants…

J'étais rassuré que ce n'était qu'un domicile qu'Akako et son mari avaient emprunté pour une courte durée à des amis en voyage. J'avais du mal à imaginer un jeune enfant y grandir.  
Soudain, un mouvement attira mon attention.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'épouvante.  
Un grincement sinistre vint percuter mes tympans.  
'Mroww…'  
Ses yeux ambrés semblaient se jouer de moi.  
C'était un affreux -chat-.

Tel un chat, l'homme courait sans bruit. Arrivé à la fin du mur, il sauta avec grâce au sol. Ses mocassins amortirent la chute sans la moindre protestation.  
L'homme sourit, ses yeux cachés par l'ombre de son chapeau haut de forme et un monocle.  
Il parcourut le sol du regard, cherchant une indication précise.  
- à gauche.  
Il dirigea ses pas jusqu'au prochain repère dissimulé. À droite cette fois-ci.  
Il fit ainsi le tour de quelques amoncellements d'arbres avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
Assise sur une bûche, une femme observait un groupe de corbeaux non loin d'elle.  
Raven s'était déguisée en femme pour une fois.  
« À porter tant de noir, tu me donnes chaud! » Dit-il, faisant allusion à son habillement. « On est quand même en juillet. »  
Raven eut un sourire.  
« Et toi, Dove, à porter tant de blanc, tu vas me rendre aveugle… » Elle se leva. Les corbeaux l'ignorèrent. « Alors, comment cela se passe-t-il avec 'Kato'? »  
Dove fit apparaître quelques colombes.  
« Il m'a l'air bien têtu… Mais il a des possibilités. Bien sur, seul l'avenir nous dira si on a eu raison. »  
La femme sortit une cigarette de sa poche.  
« Le détective n'a pas posé trop de problèmes? » Dit-elle, en l'allumant.  
Dove eut un petit rire sarcastique.  
« Comment t'as su? »  
« Pidgeon me l'a fait comprendre. »  
« Ah! Sacré Pidgeon. Non, le détective ne nous a pas grandement gênés. Le pauvre a usé de malchance… »  
Dove tapa dans ses mains, faisant à la fois sursauter quelques corbeaux et apparaître quatre autres colombes.  
« Comment se passe la surveillance du groupe Tengu? » Sa voix avait pris un ton plus sérieux.  
Raven le regarda un moment avant de répondre.  
« Ils ont eu Black Bird. »  
Dove jura, faisant s'envoler ses dix colombes.  
« Ils ne sont pas encore au courant de nos activités, Black Bird n'a pas eu de chance. Ils ne lui ont pas donné l'occasion de parler… »  
« Cependant je présume qu'ils seront sur leurs gardes. » Ajouta Dove, l'air à la fois déprimé et résolu.  
« Exact. »  
« Tu as des demandes? »  
La femme secoua la tête. « Pas pour l'instant. »  
« Bon, je te fais confiance. » Il se détourna, avant d'hésiter…  
« Rien d'autre? »  
Raven eut un petit sourire.  
« Rien, à part que je me demande comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir chaud avec ta cape. »  
Dove émit un son amusé, avant de repartir, faisant un signe d'au revoir d'une main gantée.  
Raven resta un long moment à l'ombre, dans son coin boisé. Ses yeux reflétaient sa tristesse.  
Encore un qui était parti.  
Jetant son mégot, elle regarda d'un air pensif le groupe de corbeaux picorant tout prés.  
Elle sortit un marqueur de sa poche. C'était une pierre noire, ornée d'une encoche.  
D'un geste précis, elle le lança au milieu des oiseaux vêtus de noir. Ils s'en allèrent dans une cacophonie d'ailles et de croassements.


	12. Black et Snow

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 12: Black et Snow.

Lorsque Kaito et Chii arrivèrent à l'appartement, Kaito fut bien amusé par le spectacle qui l'accueillit.  
Tomoe était debout sur le canapé, l'air acculée. Sur son visage se lisait sa terreur.  
Shuri, qu'elle tenait à bout de bras, était entrain de regarder avec curiosité la chose qui effrayait tant Akira.  
C'était Black, le chat d'Akako. Tomoe ne semblait pas avoir remarqué leur arrivée, tellement elle était concentrée sur sa bête noire.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, Kaito demanda à Chii d'aller leur préparer une boisson fraîche, avant de s'approcher d'Akira alias Tomoe.  
Celle-ci ne fut au courant de sa présence que lorsqu'il lui ôta Shuri des mains.  
« Monsieur Kuroba! » Fit-elle, surprise.  
« Kaito. » Le corrigea-t-il.  
Tomoe marmonna quelque chose avant de retourner son attention sur le chat. Ce dernier avait l'air de trouver cela très amusant. Il fit un pas en direction du canapé. Tomoe sursauta.  
Le chat grimaça en ronronnant. Tomoe le regarda d'un air meurtrier.  
Voyant et comprenant un peu son supplice, Kaito eut la bonté d'âme de chasser Black dans la direction de la cuisine.  
Soulagée, Tomoe s'assit, lasse, sur le fauteuil.  
« Où sont Akako et Aoko? »  
« Allées faire des courses je crois. » Lui répondit-elle. Elle soupira. Kaito avait un air pensif.  
« Dis, tu as du mal à voir sans tes lunettes? » Il avait remarqué qu'Akira les avait remis.  
« Ah ça? » Fit Tomoe en réajustant ses verres. « Je vois tout flou sans, alors j'ai du mal à ne pas les garder sur le nez. » Elle jeta un regard craintif dans la direction de la cuisine.  
Kaito eut de nouveau l'air pensif.  
« Et des lentilles? »  
« Je peux en mettre, mais au bout d'un moment ils glissent… Pourquoi? »  
« Oh, pour pas grand chose… »  
Kaito fit tenir Shuri par Tomoe le temps de sortir un paquet de son sac.  
« Tiens! » Fit-il, échangeant le paquet contre le bébé.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »  
« De quoi te changer et un mot concernant ton rendez-vous de demain. » Kaito sourit en voyant les yeux d'Akira s'éclairer derrière le masque Tomoe… Puis il remarqua quelque chose sur le dos du sofa.  
« Au fait… » ajouta-t-il, « si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de regarder derrière moi. »  
« Pourquoi? » Fit Tomoe, tout en regardant derrière elle.  
Elle le regretta.  
Elle hurla, prit le paquet, et s'enfuit dans la direction de la salle de bain.  
« Tst, tst, tst… » fit Kaito, tout en berçant Shuri, qui avait été effrayé par le cri.  
La boule blanche ronronna. La chose leva une patte dans la direction de Kaito.  
« Vilain Snow » lui dit-il, les sourcils à moitié froncés… « Tu as effrayé Akira… »  
Voyant la créature continuer de griffer l'air, il ajouta:  
« Et non, je ne te laisserais pas toucher une seule plume de mes colombes! »  
Voyant que le magicien ne céderait pas, le chat blanc dressa sa queue et parti dignement rejoindre son frère dans la cuisine. Il savait que l'humain ne pourrait pas toujours refuser ses demandes…  
Surtout quand ce même soir ils allaient manger du poisson.  
Kaito, lui, l'ignorait, et il alla rejoindre, en sifflant joyeusement, Chii dans la cuisine avec la ferme intention de se désaltérer.

Ce soir là, pour une raison que j'ignorais, monsieur Kuroba ne mentionna pas un mot quant à ma phobie des chats… Cependant, s'il n'avait pas eu cet air… dégoûté? …craintif? Sur le visage pendant tout le repas, j'aurai cru qu'il le faisait exprès de jeter des morceaux de poisson aux affreux minets sous la table. J'avais été consterné d'apprendre que le matou blanc appartenait à Aoko, et que j'allai avoir, probablement, à le supporter pour un bon moment.  
Le miaulement sporadique m'empêcha de manger avec appétit, et je sautai sur la première occasion de quitter la table. Je fus suivi de près par le magicien.  
Il avait l'air blême.  
« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? »  
'Pourquoi est-ce que je le vouvoie?' Il me regarda l'air hagard.  
'Quelque chose dans son aura, sa présence peut-être…' me dis-je. Malgré sa pâleur, il avait encore cet air de magie, de spontanéité qui forçait mon respect.  
« Du poisson… »  
« Hein? » Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit?  
« Akako et Aoko savent toutes les deux très bien que je ne supporte pas le poisson… Argh. »  
Je le regardai l'air idiot. Nous étions dans la cuisine où j'étais venue vider mon assiette. Il se remplit un verre d'eau et se mit à le boire.  
Une idée bizarre me vient en tête. Voulant tenter l'expérience, je pris entre mes doigts les restes de mon poisson.  
« Monsieur Kaito? »

Il se retourna vers moi, le verre aux lèvres.  
Le temps sembla s'accélérer tout d'un coup.  
Les yeux de Kuroba devinrent gros comme des fonds de bouteille, il lâcha son verre et sauta, littéralement, au plafond. Chose étrange, il parvenait à rester en hauteur simplement avec ses deux mains plaquées contre le mur, et son verre, qui aurait dû s'écraser par terre, s'était posé comme par magie sur la table.  
Un sourire hilare se forma sur mon visage.  
« Tu as PeuR des poissons! »  
« Et alors! Tu as bien peur des chats toi! »  
Je jetai le poisson à la poubelle en hochant la tête. Il avait raison. Kaito redescendit du plafond et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Et que je ne t'attrape pas à me terrifier avec! » me dit-il avec un demi-sourire.  
J'acquiesçai, souriant.


	13. Pidgeon

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 13: Pidgeon.

Le lendemain, après une très mauvaise surprise au réveil, Kaito vint me préparer pour la journée.  
Je le laissai me mettre le masque tout en maudissant les deux chats.  
L'Audace!  
Ils avaient osé partager mon lit sans mon consentement.  
'Je leur revaudrai ça…' Pensai-je tout bas, et avec ferveur.  
« Et voilà! » Fit Kaito.  
Je mis mes verres pour regarder dans le miroir.  
Un homme, visiblement étranger, me regardait en retour.  
Je souris malgré moi. Je n'étais plus en fille, alléluia!  
« Voici le visage que tu vas porter pour les quelques semaines à venir, Ben Aleck! » Dit Kaito avec sa constante bonne humeur.  
« Ben quoi? »  
« C'est le nom qui va avec ce visage… Tiens. »  
Il me passa un portefeuille contenant quelques billets et un passeport.  
Le passeport était au nom d'un Ben Aleck, vingt-trois ans, sujet britannique.  
Je fronçai les sourcils.  
« C'est pas un peu…? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas illégal tout ça? »  
Kaito me regarda d'un air bizarre.  
« Parce que l'illégalité, ça te gênes? »

Voyant mon regard inquisiteur, il expliqua…

« On m'a quand même expliqué un peu ce qui t'est arrivé.  
Ceci… » Il tapa le passeport du doigt.  
« N'est pas quelque chose que je fais à la légère. »  
Il me sourit cependant.  
« Je suis tout de même content de voir que tu sais encore faire la distinction. »  
Il me laissa seul, un peu, pour réfléchir avant le petit déjeuner.  
Je repensai vaguement à la notion de justice, de légalité que m'avait enseignée mon père, et, avec un certain malaise, à celle que Baïkal avait implantée dans mon crâne.  
Je me secouai la tête, repoussant ces pensées pour essayer de me rappeler comment on était censé manger avec un masque…  
C'est que ce n'est pas chose aisé!

Pidgeon se tenait debout, dans l'ombre d'un des arbres de la grande place.  
Non loin, des enfants jouaient à faire s'envoler les pigeons, qui revenaient aussitôt picorer les miettes de pique-niques oubliés.  
L'homme sourit, en voyant la personne qu'il attendait s'approcher.  
'Pile à l'heure.' Pensa-t-il, en hochant la tête pour montrer son approbation.   
Il venait de regarder l'horloge de la place.  
Il s'avança pour se placer à l'endroit convenu, ses bras couverts, malgré la chaleur estivale.  
Le jeune homme l'avait vu.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas hésitant, jetant un œil inquiet à l'horloge à sa droite.  
Lorsqu'il fut à distance raisonnable, il s'arrêta.  
« Chii! » Sa voix trahissait son incertitude.  
« Jeune homme, je pensais que Dove vous avait fait comprendre notre goût pour les déguisements. »  
Il sourit en voyant le visage de l'étranger, qui n'en était pas un, se remplir de compréhension et d'admiration.  
« Suivez-moi… »Fit-il, sans lui donner le temps d'exprimer de vive voix ces sentiments.  
Ben Aleck, alias Akira, était impressionné.  
Pidgeon imitait le vieux Chii à la perfection.  
De sa façon de marcher à sa tenue, en passant par sa façon de parler, un brin trop poli et vieillot.  
Akira était soudain affreusement conscient que le japonais de son 'Ben Aleck' manquait cruellement d'un accent anglais.  
Il suivit Pidgeon aussi docilement que possible.  
Celui-ci le mena, via quelques tournants et ruelles, dans une petite rue moyennement fréquentée, bordé d'enseignes diverses.  
« C'est ici. »  
Ben regarda l'enseigne de la porte en question.  
« Une salle de Billard…? »  
Sans expliquer, Pidgeon lui fit signe d'entrer après lui, malgré le panneau sur la porte qui indiquait que le salon n'était pas encore 'ouvert à la clientèle'.  
Le tenant des lieux, qui était entrain de nettoyer le comptoir, leva les yeux, l'air prêt à dire:  
« On est fermé! Cela ne se voit pas! » … Avant d'apercevoir Pidgeon…  
« Chii! Mon vieux! Comment ça va? Cela fait un bail! »  
Pidgeon, voyant l'air confus de Ben, alias Akira, lui tapota l'épaule tout en répondant au barman.  
« Très bien et toi? Au fait, ça tient toujours ton offre concernant l'arrière salle? »  
L'homme acquiesça vigoureusement, et les mena vers une porte au fond.  
Il passa une clé à Pidgeon en lui demandant de jouer une partie quand ils auraient fini.  
S'ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit, il serait près du comptoir.  
Pidgeon et Akira rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
Pidgeon pris soin de refermer la porte derrière lui et de ranger la clé dans une poche de son blouson.  
« Bien. » Fit-il. « Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »  
Akira déglutit.  
Il s'était demandé ce qu'ils avaient prévu comme tests à lui faire passer, de même que leur but en ce faisant.  
Il écouta avec attention ce que lui dit Pidgeon, fronça les sourcils et lui demanda de répéter.  
Pidgeon s'exécuta, et Akira dût croire, tant bien que mal, ce que lui avaient rapporté ses oreilles.  
« Vous allez m'apprendre la calligraphie! »


	14. Un mois plus tard

Oiseau de Justice

Chapitre 14: Un mois plus tard…

Hattori Heiji, assit derrière son bureau, tapait dessus avec son stylo, l'air fort mécontent.  
Les gens l'entourant prirent la sage décision de s'absenter pour un café, espérant ainsi éviter sa mauvaise humeur.  
Le détective Heiji était en général toujours plus ou moins agréable, et il était rare qu'il se retrouve à broyer du noir.  
Aujourd'hui, il avait une aura de tempête que personne ne lui avait vue auparavant, même pas sa femme. C'était à peine si l'on ne voyait pas un orage noir se matérialiser au-dessus de sa tête.  
'Un mois…' Pensa-t-il. 'Cela fait un mois, et pas une trace!'  
Il repensait à l'affaire Kato.

Il n'avait pas réussi à questionner Kuroba le Magicien avant son départ, et il n'avait pas pu se rendre à Kyoto pour le rattraper. S'avouant vaincu, Il avait dû se concentrer sur d'autres affaires, moins frustrantes, en espérant que l'enquête officielle donnerait quelque chose.  
Rien.  
Elle n'avait rien donné du tout!  
À part l'hôtel qu'il avait lui-même trouvé, nul part avait-on vu l'adolescent, et encore moins la femme étrange… S'il s'agissait d'une femme!  
Heiji se souvint, mal à l'aise, de l'affaire des hommes en noir, où il avait aidé Kudô.  
D'Après le détective de l'Est, certains membres avaient eu un don incroyable pour se déguiser parfaitement en n'importe qui… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être dans le coup. Rares étaient ceux qui, comme Baïkal, leur avaient échappé… Et un membre pouvant changer de visage aurait été bien plus haut placé dans leur liste des priorités.  
Du moins, il l'espérait…  
"Argh…" Il se massa le front, tout en réfléchissant.  
Qui d'autre aurait eu suffisamment de talent pour se faire passer pour le préfet de Tokyo, une femme mystérieuse et on ne sait qui d'autre?  
'Et si c'était la mère de Kudô?' L'idée fut immédiatement recalée. Yukiko Kudô adorait peut-être se déguiser, mais elle n'aurait jamais tenté de faire sortir un criminel de prison… Et puis son fils l'aurait tout de suite repérée.  
'Kid, le voleur fantôme, peut-être?' L'idée était tentante. Kid, Heiji avait ouï dire, adorait se déguiser et se moquer des forces de l'ordre. Cependant, quel motif aurait-il eu à faire sortir de prison un jeune trafiquant, d'autant plus sans signaler sa visite ou voler de pierre précieuse dans la foulée? Non, le Kid n'était pas dans le coup, et puis ça faisait bien 7 ans qu'il avait annoncé son dernier vol et sa retraite de la scène criminelle.  
Mais alors qui…  
Soudain, il revit en souvenir la femme qu'il avait aperçut en compagnie de Kuroba à la gare.  
'Tomoe, il me semble…' Le visage dont Kuroba s'était servi sur scène…  
'Je ne suis qu'un imbécile!' Se sermonna-t-il alors. 'Kuroba a un alibi pour ce soir là!'  
… Mais… Et si…?  
Reposant son stylo, il désactiva le mode veille de son pc et rentra son mot de passe. Peut-être y avait-il d'autres magiciens capables de pareils déguisements…

Il parcourut rapidement plusieurs sites Internet et bases de données, laissant par-ci et là quelques e-mails et messages, avant de remettre le pc en veille dans le but d'aller se chercher une bonne tasse de café.  
Il n'aurait probablement pas de réponse à ses questions avant le lendemain.  
Tout en sirotant son stimulant, il continuait de se repasser les détails de l'affaire en tête.  
Pourquoi ce garçon? Pourquoi voudrait-on le faire sortir de prison, avant même la fin de son jugement officiel?  
Il était orphelin, et la seule personne s'étant occupée de lui pour la majeure partie de sa vie était toujours incarcérée dans le même pénitentiaire. Il n'avait plus de famille, et encore moins une prête à risquer une peine de prison en échange de sa libération.  
Quant à l'affaire de drogue où il était impliqué, tout le réseau avait été efficacement démantelé, et son rôle ayant été très mineur dedans (Baïkal s'était occupé de tout), il était impossible qu'on ait tenté de le libérer dans ce but là.  
Et si c'était des amis à lui… Non. Il n'avait gardé, d'après le dossier que lui avait envoyé Kudô par la suite, contact avec personne du lycée, ayant abruptement décidé de prendre des cours par correspondances, avant de se faire passer, pour une courte durée, pour Conan Edogawa dans un autre établissement.  
… Conan Edogawa? …Le préfet de Tokyo? Peut-être y avait-il un lien de ce côté là.  
Peut-être… peut-être que..  
Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apostrophe soudaine d'un de ses supérieures.  
"Ah!" Heiji sursauta, avant de se reprendre. "Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Toyama. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées."  
Son beau-père se secoua la tête, tout en souriant, avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Il voulait parler boulot.  
Il tendit une enveloppe à Heiji.  
"Tiens, c'est une convocation."  
"Une convocation?" Fit le jeune homme, tout en tournant l'enveloppe.  
'Étrange…' Il l'ouvrit, déplia la missive à l'intérieur et prit connaissance du message.  
Toyama-père commença à s'éloigner.  
"Hé attendez!" Dit Heiji. Monsieur Toyama se retourna, comme s'il s'était attendu à la réaction de Heiji.  
"Le vendredi, c'est mon jour de repos!" Continua Hattori.  
"Je sais…" répondit son supérieur. "Ta présence est cependant obligatoire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis certain que Kazuha comprendra…" Ses yeux prirent un air sombre en continuant sa phrase. "C'est très important."  
Interdit, Heiji regarda Toyama s'éloigner… Avant de retourner à son bureau pour y finir son café, ses pensées préoccupés par le nouveau mystère de cette convocation d'urgence.

Au même moment, à Yokohama, Dove était, lui aussi, entrain de boire un café. Et aujourd'hui, Dove était en fille.  
Assise au grand air, "elle" profitait du soleil pour mettre un haut court, sans manches et blanc, mettant ainsi en avant des bras aussi nus et bronzés que ses jambes.  
Un homme portant une chemise et un jean noirs s'approcha de sa table, ignorant les autres clients du café.  
"Je vois que l'on est bien découvert aujourd'hui…" Fit-il, avec un brin de malice dans les yeux. Il tapa du doigt le titre du livre que Dove avait mis sur la table.  
Dove sourit. C'était le signal préétabli.  
'Raven est en homme cette fois.' Pensa-t-elle, avant de répondre...  
"Par une aussi belle journée que celle-ci, faudrait être fou pour se couvrir… Ou porter autant de noir." Elle lui jeta un clin d'œil.  
"Avec la climatisation qu'ils ont partout?" Fit l'homme en s'asseyant. "J'attraperais ma mort si je n'avais pas cette chemise à manches longues!"  
Dove fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à cette rétorque. Elle regarda Raven d'un œil critique…  
Raven était un mystère pour Dove… Rares étaient les occasions ou elle ne l'avait pas vu porter du noir, tous déguisements confondus… Il y avait aussi la question de son vrai visage, qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir…  
Cependant, cela importait peu.  
Ils partageaient un but commun, une méthode ainsi qu'un plan similaire, sans compter qu'ils partageaient le même don pour changer de visage.  
Dove ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape, à l'idée qu'il était possible que Raven ait pu oublier sa réelle identité dans toute sa ferveur.  
Une serveuse s'était approchée, légèrement rougissante, pour prendre la commande de Raven. Il demanda un soda. Une fois la serveuse éloignée, il se pencha vers Dove, les sourcils froncés.  
"Dis moi… Tu es vraiment certain que c'est une bonne idée de se rencontrer ici?"  
Pour toute réponse, Dove indiqua du doigt un groupe d'étudiants à proximité.  
"Ah. Je vois." Fit Raven, visiblement rassuré et amusé.  
Les étudiants parlaient bruyamment, en racontant des histoires rocambolesques sans queue ni tête.  
Personne ne ferait attention aux propos étranges qu'ils pourraient s'échanger.  
"Alors, de bonnes nouvelles?" Demanda Dove.  
Raven donnait l'impression d'être de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrée.  
Raven sortit une enveloppe de sa poche.  
"On peut dire ça. Le jeune Crow a repéré l'un de leurs contacts."  
Dove ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec bonne humeur, l'expression désobligeante de Raven à la mention de Crow. Cela l'avait toujours amusé que l'anglais avait deux noms si différents pour "Corbeau".  
Raven tendit l'enveloppe à Dove.  
"Voici le plan d'action que nous considérons."  
"C'est une bonne nouvelle, en effet…" dit-elle. "Rien d'autre?"  
"Falcon m'a contacté…" Répondit l'homme.  
Les yeux de Dove s'allumèrent d'intérêt.  
"Il m'a demandé de le rencontrer à l'aéroport, ce soir, pour s'occuper de l'incident du malheureux Blackbird." Les yeux de Raven s'étaient assombris à ce nom.  
"Il a quelques autres affaires à régler dans la région, il pense rejoindre sa femme dans les jours à venir… Un message à lui transmettre?"  
Dove évita de répondre dans l'immédiat, la serveuse étant revenue avec le Soda de Raven. Une fois son café glacé consommé et la jeune femme partie, elle lui répondit.  
"Dis-lui que l'affaire Kato se déroule sans anicroches, et qu'il aura à lui donner des leçons comme convenu. Ah! Et aussi qu'il a intérêt à revenir auprès de sa femme rapidement! Elle a beau être mariée, elle peut être toujours aussi insupportable par moments!"  
Raven eut un petit rire. Il avait déjà eu affaire à la femme de Falcon, et voyait très bien à quoi Dove faisait allusion.  
"Je lui dirais sans faute."  
"Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser te rafraîchir. Ciao!" Dove se leva avec un sourire. Elle déposa sa note sur la table, et s'éloigna, tout en s'arrêtant brièvement pour lancer un baiser aux étudiants qui l'avait sifflée.  
Raven se secoua la tête. Dove adorait vraiment jouer un pole. Il savait très bien que Dove était en réalité un homme.  
'M'enfin, je dois avouer que moi aussi cela m'amuse…' pensa-t-il, tout en sirotant sa boisson.  
Il en profita pour se remémorer le début de sa collaboration avec l'énergique Dove.  
'Six ans, déjà… Que le temps passe vite.'


End file.
